The sourness of a candy
by Anko Potter
Summary: On ne connais pas vraiment les autres comme on ne sais pas à quel point un bonbon peut être aigre ou encore si après s'être perdu de vu trois ans une amitié dura encore.


Alors j'ai plusieurs choix à dire.

oui ça fais longtempsmmais entre le cyndrome de la page blanche, les cours et le fait que je fais une fic avec Inata ouais normal que j'ai disparu

: Ace, Robin et Bonney appartient à Oda. Quand à la chanson est Megurine Luka, Âme to kusari et je suis inspiré de la vidéo de Kurotsuki92 qui a été reposter par No Twelve à cause de la suppression de la chaîne de Kurotsuki92. Et Ren est ma propriété, alors même si elle est pas très développée elle risque d'être dans un autre fic donc pas touche!

ne sais pas si je vais continuer les autres fic, parce que honnêtement j'ai pas le temps, la flemme fais aussi, et j'ai pas idée

Et dernièrement cette chanson-fic est une petite dédicace à Inata. Je sais c'est basé sur d'autres chose que la fraternité mais certain passage si tu prends la peine de traduire ou juste pour les réactions de deux tourtereaux ça risque de te rappeler quelques petits trucs

Je vous dit j'espère à la prochaine et sur la bonne nuit parce que je suis crevée!

* * *

 _Nakayoshi dakara ne à te wo tsunaide iru_

 _Doko ka kikoeru "Hajimemashite" "Sayonara"_

* * *

Je regarde mon prof avec ennui avant de détourner mon attention et de regarder la cour de mon lycée. Il y a deux collégiens qui sont en train de tenir la main, l'amour de la jeunesse ou la tromperie juste pour être connue ...? Je me plonge dans mes pensées repensant à mon ex et moi quand on se tenait la main ... c'était comment le dire? Magique pour moi à l'époque (1). Ça a commencé avec un "ravi de te rencontrer" et ça finit par un "adieu". Une fois que la cloche sonne je me lève et regarde mes deux amies venir vers moi, Robin et Bonney avec son portable. Toute les deux me sermonnent encore parce que je suis couverte de bandage, mais je sourit juste à leur réflexion. Après tout je suis juste tombée ... (2)

Je rit à leur plaisanterie habituel ne remarquant même pas le regard de quelqu'un sur moi et ne fit pas attention au bonbon que je serrai dans ma main

* * *

 _Tsunagari wo motometa kusari ni tsunagareta_

 _Dare ka waratte abiseru kansei_

 _Ohayou Konnichi wa_

 _Arigatou Oyasumi_

 _Afure kaoba kotoba kokochiyoi kara no naka_

* * *

La fin des cours est arrivée et comme d'habitude je suis la dernière! Je prend enfin mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie avant de me stopper. Un garçon était à côté de la porte et était en train de m'attendre, je lui fais un grand sourire en le reconnaissant. Il s'appelle Portgas.D Ace et c'est Un garçon que je connais depuis la maternel. On a été séparé en 4ème et on ne est retrouvé que cette année mais beaucoup de choses ont changé. (3) J'avance de nouveau vers la sortie mais sa voix me stoppe

- _Pourquoi est ce que tu sourit?_ _Eh commentaire tu peux avoir un tel sourire?_

Je tressaillit légèrement à ses paroles une goutte de sueur glissant de ma tempe à ma joue crispant ma bouche dans un sourire bizarre avant de lui en refaire un grand sourire et m'avance mais il tend son bras devant moi. Je recule de un ou deux pas surprise et me crispa légèrement quand il attrapa mon poignet. Sans que je le veuille mon ventre se tordit me donnant une impression bizarre. Sans que je remarque que je serrai une fois de plus mon bonbon

* * *

 _Ikasareru zaiakukan bukiyou na kono atama_

 _Kairanakya shikararerun da karasu ga naku_

* * *

J'ai mal, il m'a agrippé si fort et surtout à une de mes blessures en train de cicatriser. Je serrai plus fort le bonbon dans ma main Je me sentais coupable, de quoi je n'en sais rien et j'avais l'impression d'être maladroite! Je me dégage vivement reculant de plusieurs pas

 _-Je dois rentrer sinon je vais me faire gronder ..._

Je vois alors son regard froid, j'avais l'impression d'entendre des corbeaux chanter ... l'intérieurement j'avais l'impression de voir mon ex me tendre la main, puis d'un coup il a disparu à sa place des chaînes qui m'ettraignais de partout si fort que j'en saignais. (4) Mauvais signe, il faut que je parte et vite!

* * *

 _Sabishiku nai natenakude mo ii_

 _Kyou mo nigeba ga matteiru_

 _Honne koroshite yoku wo nomibashite_

 _Aimai datta kizuna wo waratteru_

 _Doushiyou mo nai dousei otoko à onna_

 _"Hajimemashite" wa itsuka "Sayonara_ "

* * *

PDV Ace

- _Je ne me sens pas seul, tu n'as pas besoin de moi réconforter_

Je la regarde rester légèrement penchée en avant et la vois me refaire un de ses grand sourire mais ses yeux sont toujours vide, elle tenait dans sa main un bonbon à l'emballage vert et l'espace d'une seconde sans savoir pourquoi les revu à 14 ans, les cheveux longs détachés et des lunettes cachant légèrement ses yeux en larme me demandant de l'aide. J'écarquille les yeux surpris et elle en profite pour passer en courant la tête basse.

PDV Ren

Je passe à côté de lui en courant et cours dans le couloir pour atteindre la sortie manquant même de trébucher. Je dois faire disparaître cette sensation bizarre! Il faut que je fasse taire mes désir. Je suis prise d'un léger rire hystérique en moi. On est amis, on c'est séparé contre notre gré et maintenant je le fuis... Après je ne peux rien faire, je suis une femme il est un homme. Pendant que je pensais il a réussi à me rattraper et il m'agrippe le bras me faisant retourner. Je vois sans vraiment le voir son regard inquiet et essaie de me dégager quand il m'a pris l'épaule, je n'entendai même pas sa voix qui m'appelait. Puis d'un coup de bras le repousse avant moi tendre apeurée. J'ai cru voir mon ex en lui. Je ne veux pas que je cède de nouveau!

PDV Ace

Je la regarde surprit en la voyant me repousser et la regarde inquiet à son air terrifié. Avant de me figer à mon tour, je la revoi encore une fois mais sans lunette en larme alors qu'elle me regardeais. Puis quelques jours avant que je ne parte, elle avait l'air d'une poupée brisée un torchon dans sa main et le visage sale et enfin la veille de mon départ assis ses genoux et ses mollet dans sa chambre les mains plaqué contre ses oreilles son visage mêlé de sang et de larme. Puis je reviens à la réalité et la voie se boucher de nouveau les oreilles

* * *

 _Amai amedama mou akiteshimatta_

 _Sukoshi dake nigai atata wo choudai_

 _Iro wa madara majiwari wa gizen_

 _Mune avec shimeru kusari ga itoshikute_

* * *

PDV Ren

Je me plaque dans les mains contre les oreilles et me tend en le sentant me prendre dans ses bras avant de me détendre et de regarder le bonbon dans ma main. J'en étais lasse

- _Je suis déjà lasse de ce bonbon sucré ..._ *

- _Alors donne moi un peu de ton amertume!_ *

Je laisse mes larmes coulée en entendant une phrase, finalement je vais céder ... mais je vais quand même chérir les chaînes de mon cœur qui me retiennent à lui

* * *

* Je suis déjà lassé de ce bonbon sucré: Pour moi la phrase veut dire qu'elle en a marre de ses souffrance, et de tous ses faux semblant c'est pour ça à chaque fois qu'elle a un bonbon dans sa main

* Alors donne moi un peu de ton amertume: Même si je pense que vous avez compris l'expression en haut je vais quand même la donner. Quand il lui dit cette phrase c'est à prendre dans le sens où il lui dit de le laisser l'aide, rendre sa douleur moins importante.

Plus quelques précision

1: Je précise au cas où mais elle est encore en couple, quand elle dit que c'est son ex c'est juste qu'elle ne ressens plus aucun amour pour lui, il est un traite comme si elle et lui n'est pas en couple donc elle dit que c'est son ex

2: Elle est pas tombé, mais vous vous en doutez elle ment à ses amies c'est pour ça que j'ai rajouté un passage avec le bonbon

3: Ren et Ace sont en première ça fait 3 ans et qu'ils se sont perdus de vu

4: Donc sur les choses aux choses, elle se fait battre par son petit ami et non je ne m'en fous pas. Justement c'est l'un des sujets dont parle chanson-fic. Et l'insinuation c'est que son "petit ami" la fait tellement souffrir et la blessé qu'elle a l'impression d'être enchaînée et que à chacun de ses faux pas elle se blesse un peu plus. Et pour ceux qui se le demande elle est en couple avec lui depuis ses 13 ans


End file.
